


Coffee Date

by chrobins



Series: Haikyuu!! Request Fills [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt request fill! "Oops I accidentally spilled coffee on you and wow you're actually kind of hot" AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Date

Daichi feels incredibly old and tired, even at the young, healthy age of twenty two. Being a senior at a very prestigious university studying law of all things, Daichi’s life is filled with work and work and little time for sleep or eating or just having time to himself. He’s got exams and long research papers and in-court appearances and Daichi doesn’t understand why he hasn’t keeled over yet.

 

Like a zombie, Daichi wanders into a coffee shop near his house, hoping caffeine will aid in keeping him awake to finish research on a case dating back to 1973. There aren’t a lot of online material for him to use, so he has big, musty books to look over. He picks a spot far in the back away from people so he could possibly relax while he scratches all over of his notebook. It only takes a minute for one of the waiters to come over and ask for his order.

 

He doesn’t pay attention to the waiter, ordering several red eyes; he intends to stay here until closing time. Daichi barely hears the waiter talk and leave, too engrossed in his books. It isn’t until the waiter returns with his order that the senior bothers to look up and nearly has a heart attack in his seat. His heart beats fast and his face heats up to what must look like a tomato splattered on his face, and Daichi feels his breath catch in his throat.

 

Daichi moves suddenly, in awe and complete shock of the angelic beauty standing before him that he sends one of the cups flying and onto the waiter. There’s a moment of panic as dark coffee stains the waiter’s apron. “Ah.” Daichi knows he’s screwed up. Here is what seems to be, what has to be, the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life, and he went and spilled piping hot coffee all over his white uniform. “Oh...s-shit, I’m sorry!” Daichi fumbles for some sort of apology, but it sounds like mangled words coming out of his mouth to him.

 

“It’s okay, sir. It’s just a bit of coffee.” Even his voice sounds beautiful, and Daichi feels like that voice can command him to do whatever he desired, and Daichi knew he would follow it without a second thought. He had never felt this way before, and his hands tremble. Before he can speak again, the beautiful waiter is gone and Daichi is once again alone.

 

Daichi mulls over the accident over and over again; he keeps sneaking glances, wondering if the angel would come back out, but he never does. He wonders if maybe he had gone home to change, or maybe he was hiding out in the backroom embarrassed. So many worst-case scenarios cross Daichi’s mind and before he knew it, the shop was closed.

 

Still worried, with his backpack full of heavy and smelly books, he waited outside the store, hoping that maybe the angel was still inside. It was a dull plan, and an unlikely one, but Daichi was a romantic and cliche as they come. So when the door opened and the angel appeared under the light of the streetlamp, Daichi knew he was lovestruck. “U-um!”

 

The waiter looked slightly embarrassed to be seen in only a thin undershirt and his work pants and shoes. “Ah, hello. Are you waiting for someone? It’s quite cold out, you know.” He smiled, which nearly brought Daichi to his knees. Wordless, Daichi shed his coat and offered it to the other. The waiter looked surprised. “I-it’s okay…” But Daichi insisted.

 

“I feel bad for spilling that hot coffee on you...and you never came back out...so I was worried that...maybe you were upset.” The waiter looks dumbfounded before letting out a small laugh, a hand half-covering his face. “To make it up, I’d like to...um…” Daichi looked to the ground, trying to find the words, trying not to look like a complete dunce. “C-can I...take you out sometime?!”  The waiter slowly took the jacket, holding it over his shoulders. He had a gentle smile on his face.

 

“Sure…” The waiter bites his lips. “My name is Sugawara Koushi. What’s yours?” Daichi exhales deeply; he can’t believe that the angel, Sugawara, agreed to go on a date with him.

 

“Daichi...Sawamura...Daichi.” The senior tries his best not to stutter, looking at Suga with red cheeks; he probably looked completely silly. Sugawara smiles brightly.

 

“Then, Daichi, can we meet up tomorrow? Here...after my shift? Then...we could go out and have dinner, and I can return the jacket.” Sugawara says, holding the jacket close to his frame. Daichi nods enthusiastically.

 

“S-sure thing, S-su-sugawara-san.” Daichi chides himself for stuttering.

 

“Koushi is fine. I called you Daichi after all…” Sugawara’s cheeks turn pink and he awkwardly looks away. He felt bad for Daichi feeling bad about spilling coffee on him. There was no way he’d admit that his hand was shaky from the start after serving coffee to one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen.

 

“T-then...Koushi...will I see you tomorrow?” Sugawara chuckles and smiles.

 

“Yup!” Daichi feels as if his heart is going to burst. “It’s a date!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
